ADS!Verse
The ADS!Verse is the primary universe of the Lilith!Verse. While ADS stands for A Different Story, the Before the War, The Collector's Adventures, and the Tyler-Lungbarrow Antics series take place in the ADS!Veres and it is also featured in the Saving Lia series. The ADS!Verse was originally meant to be the only universe (save ADS!Pete's World) used, since the story wasn't supposed to diverge into multiple series. Variations from Canon Extra Characters Doctor Who * There was an extra companion (Lilith) for series 1, 2 (save the two parter finale), and 4, and the last few episodes of series 3 (Human Nature to Last of the Time Lords) * Both Rose and Lilith were present for the entirety of series 5 * Rose, Lilith, and Darkel were all present for the almost all of series 6 and 7a ** Lilith did not participate in the ganger two parter and Darkel was not allowed to participate in A Good Man Goes to War ** The sisters were not there for Closing Time * Jack Harkness was present for A Good Man Goes to War * A splinter of Lilith was present for Asylum of the Daleks * A splinter of Lilith was present for The Snowmen * Rose, Lilith, Jenny, and Darkel were present for The Bells of Saint John and The Rings of Akhaten * Rose, Jenny, and Darkel were present for Cold War to Nightmare in Silver * Lilith was present for The Day of the Doctor * All of the Tyler-Lungbarrows were present for The Name of the Doctor, The Time of the Doctor, and Deep Breath * Rose, Darkel, and the twins were present for the entirety of Into the Dalek through Forest of the Night * All of the Tyler-Lungbarrows, including Astrid, were present for Dark Water and Death in Heaven * Rose, Nyxius, and Jamie are all present for The Magician's Apprentice through Face the Raven ** Lilith, Jenny, and Astrid are briefly present in Face the Raven * All of the Tyler-Lungbarrows and Astrid are present at various points in Hell Bent * Lilith was present for The Husbands of River Song * Rose is present for The Return of Doctor Mysterio * SERIES 10 APPEARANCES ARE WIPS Torchwood * Lilith was present for the entirety of series 1 * Lilith and Jenny were present for the entirety of series 2 * Lilith was briefly present during Children of Earth * Lilith was present for the entirety of Miracle Day The Sarah Jane Adventures * Nyxius and Jamie are present from the very end of Invasion of the Bane through Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith * Rose and a very young (as in around five years old) Lilith are briefly present in The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith * Rose, Lilith, and Darkel are briefly present in Death of the Doctor Class * Darkel is present for the entirety of the show * Lilith and Zoë are present for Co-Owner of a Lonely Heart, Brave-ish Heart, and The Lost Episode Specific * The Christmas Invasion- The line about "the proper Doctor" was said by Mickey and Rose responds by defending Ten, Lilith responds to Harriet Jones' call for the Doctor, Rose and the Tenth Doctor's first kiss * The Girl in the Fireplace- Lilith cut of Reinette and the Doctor's kiss before he could respond, Lilith was able to retrieve the Doctor after he smashed the time window, Reinette was not invited to travel, there is no angst or Doctor/Reinette shipping allowed here * Human Nature/Family of Blood- John Smith goes to the dance with Adelyn Green, the Mother is killed by Lilith at the dance * Utopia- the Doctor is told by Lilith that Yana is the Master instead of guessing when Martha tells him about the fob watch * Voyage of the Damned- No Astrid/Doctor romance! We get Astrid/Lilith instead * Fires of Pompeii- Lilith takes it upon herself to blow up Vesuvius so the Doctor doesn't have to * The Doctor's Daughter- Lilith takes Jenny to the Eleventh Doctor * The Unicorn and the Wasp- Lilith shouts that Rose Tyler is her mother to shock the Doctor ** He hides this from his memory and in the HMT!Verse, Lilith tells him that Donna kissed him for the shock * Forest of the Dead- RIVER DOESN'T KNOW THE DOCTOR'S NAME! (WHAT? HEATHEN! CUE THE FURIOUS MASSES CALLING FOR MY BLOOD!) Lilith has to convince the Doctor to trust River Song, River doesn't die (you're welcome, you ungrateful peasants) * Midnight- Lilith appears on the bus before the humans can try to throw the Doctor out, she shoots Sky, the Hostess lives * The Big Bang- Mels attends the Ponds' wedding * A Good Man Goes to War- Jack Harkness officially becomes the Face of Boe * Asylum of the Daleks- the group was helped by two unknowing Daleks: Oswin Oswald and her sister Jackie * The Snowmen- was completely different since the Tyler-Lungbarrows were visiting the Paternoster Gang instead of the Doctor sulking in Victorian London, also Governess!Clara worked with her sister Jacqueline * The Name of the Doctor- Lilith goes into the Doctor's timeline with Clara * Hell Bent- When the Doctor meets Ashildr at the end of the universe, his children (save Jenny) are present as well Character Specific * Looking into the heart of the TARDIS began mutations to Rose's DNA that weren't completed until she was killed in Pete's World and didn't stay dead ** The mutation was responsible for her ability to conceive with the Doctor and give birth to Lilith and her siblings. * Rose was returned to the Doctor prior to The End of Time * Mickey and Martha have a son * Martha changed her last name to Smith when she married Mickey instead of Smith-Jones * (There is a possibility Donna will regain her memories, I haven't decided if I'm going to add that yet) * Jenny returns to the Doctor between Angels Take Manhattan and The Snowmen * RIVER DIDN'T DIE! * River married Jack and went back to using the name Melody Timeline Specific * For the Tenth Doctor, the gap in between The Day of the Doctor and The End of Time is at least 130 year longer * The Name of the Doctor takes place after The Day of the Doctor * The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith takes place after The Day of the Doctor and before The End of Time part 1 for the Tenth Doctor ** I'm not sure if that's actually a variation from Canon, but I'm adding it just in case ADS!Verse Exclusive Characters Characters that vary between universes or do not appear in any other of the universes in the Lilith!Verse * Amelia Harkness * Astrid Peth * Darkel Tyler-Lungbarrow * Donna Noble * Jack Harkness * Jacob Smith * Jamie Tyler-Lungbarrow * Jenny Tyler-Lungbarrow * Martha Jones * Melody Pond * Mickey Smith * Nyxius Tyler-Lungbarrow * The Doctor Category:Universes Category:Lilith!Verse Category:Informally Written Pages